


Jedyna prawdziwa

by Winnetou



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Pepper znała Tony'ego od lat i na wylot, zwłaszcza od tej gorszej strony, dlatego zrywając z nim była pewna, że postąpiła słusznie. Szybko przekonała się, że Tony jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju, i że nie da się tak łatwo przekreślić niektórych uczuć.Kiedy Pepper zostawiła Tony'ego, ten jak zwykle szukał ukojenia w alkoholu i nie myślał, że znajdzie je w kimś innym. A później okazało się, że to, co brał za szczęście, było tylko marną namiastką tego, co zawsze miał tuż obok.Wkraczając w życie Tony'ego Starka Loki nie spodziewał się, jak wiele będzie dla niego znaczył. I nie przewidział, że nawet ktoś taki jak Tony potrzebuje czasami odrobiny ciepła.





	Jedyna prawdziwa

**Author's Note:**

> Witam i pozdrawiam :) Nawet nie wiecie, jak długo pisałam to opowiadanie - nie mam cierpliwości do długich tekstów. Sama historia już dawno pojawiła się w mojej głowie, ale że moją wewnętrzną bestią jest najwyraźniej leniwiec, to zeszło mi z napisaniem tego kilka ładnych miesięcy.  
> Ten tekst może wydawać się trochę wyrwany z kontekstu, bo początkowo był planowany jako część serii "Spadłeś mi z nieba", ale ostatecznie tamta historia potoczyła się inaczej, a to opowiadanie zalegało na moim komputerze, by w końcu doczekać się przeredagowania, dopisania zakończenia i publikacji jako zupełnie samodzielny tekst. Mama nadzieję, że przypadnie Wam do gustu.

Minęło kilka miesięcy, odkąd Tony Stark rozpoczął najdziwniejszy związek w swoim życiu. Chociaż „związek” to chyba za dużo powiedziane. Sam Tony określał to w myślach jako coś w rodzaju „przyjaciół z dodatkami”, przy czym zdecydowanie więcej było tam dodatków, niż przyjaźni. Słowem, jego układ z Lokim działał w najlepsze, a Stark wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, że jeszcze nikt tego nie odkrył. 

Jeśli miał być szczery, to Loki przydarzył mu się w bardzo odpowiednim momencie. Jego związek z Pepper przeżywał głęboki kryzys. Uznali, że potrzeba im odpoczynku od siebie, dlatego zawiesili swoje relacje, poza tymi absolutnie niezbędnymi do kierowania Stark Industries. Doszli do porozumienia, że jeśli w tym czasie któreś z nich znajdzie kogoś innego, to ostatecznie to wszystko zakończą. I żadnych pretensji. 

Nie wiedział, jak traktować Lokiego, który według niego zachowywał się jak bardzo rozkapryszony i niezależny kocur. Przychodził i odchodził, kiedy chciał. Czasami pojawiał się co noc, a czasami Stark nie widywał go tygodniami. Psotnik był intrygujący i pociągający, ale jednocześnie wciąż nieprzystępny. Tony’ego fascynowała jakaś jego pierwotna dzikość i świadomość niebezpieczeństwa, jakie towarzyszyło ich spotkaniom. W łóżku Loki był zaborczy, wręcz chciwy i niemal zawsze dominował nad Tonym, narzucając mu swoje kaprysy i bezwzględnie egzekwując posłuszeństwo. Po nocy spędzonej z nim Stark często miał na ciele siniaki i ślady po zębach mimo, iż za każdym razem przypominał, jak tego nie lubi. Tony coraz częściej łapał się na myśleniu o tym, że miło byłoby spędzić noc po prostu przytulając się do siebie po jednej lub dwóch rundach dobrego seksu. 

Wciąż doskonale pamiętał ich pierwsze potkanie. No dobra – drugie, bo pierwsze nie należało do zbyt udanych. To było niedługo po rozstaniu z Pepper, które Tony, w typowy dla siebie sposób próbował zapić. Przez kilka kolejnych nocy śniły mu się jakieś niewyraźne obrazy, szepty i świdrujące go zielone oczy. Z każdego z tych sów budził się nagle i gwałtownie, cały zlany potem i z palącą potrzebą zmiany bielizny. Zwalał to wszystko na nadmiar alkoholu, co nie przeszkadzało mu znów po niego sięgać, bo w końcu hej, te sny nie były takie złe. I myślał tak dopóki pewnej nocy nie zobaczył tych zielonych oczu tuż nad swoja twarzą, kiedy leżał w mokrej, zmiętej pościeli i gwałtownie łapał oddech. Tamtej nocy Loki go posiadł, dosłownie i w przenośni, bo Tony oddał mu się całkowicie – zachłysnął się nim, jego obecnością, jego namiętnością. Nie przeszkadzało mu bycie posiadanym, bo bycie posiadanym oznaczało, że ktoś wciąż go chciał.

Takie myśli tłukły się po głowie inżyniera, kiedy pracował w swoim warsztacie. Był całkowicie zaabsorbowany tym, co robi, dlatego niemal podskoczył, kiedy chłodne ramiona objęły go od tyłu. 

\- Lokes, na miłość boską, musisz to robić?!  
\- Nie muszę, ale sprawia mi to dziką satysfakcję – Loki pocałował go w kark i przysunął się bliżej. Tony dostał gęsiej skórki. 

Sprawne dłonie boga błądziły po ciele Tony’ego, skutecznie uniemożliwiając skupienie, dlatego pospiesznie odłożył to, co akurat trzymał, zanim samo wypadło mu z rąk. Nie zajęło długo, a już dyszał ciężko, zapierając się o stół mimo, że obaj wciąż byli całkowicie ubrani. 

\- Możemy zmienić miejsce? – zapytał, póki wciąż trzeźwo myślał. – Na tym akurat stole mam dosyć ważny projekt i wolałbym uniknąć strat. Możesz wybrać dowolny inny.  
\- A nie rozważałeś wstawienia tu łóżka? – zaśmiał się Loki. – Byłoby prościej.  
\- Wtedy faktycznie bym tu zamieszkał, jak co jakiś czas wypominała mi Pepper. Z resztą dla ciebie przeniesienie nas do sypialni to nie problem.

Kiedy wylądowali w łóżku umysł Tony’ego został nareszcie oderwany od niewesołych rozmyślań o jego życiu emocjonalnym, bo Loki był bardzo absorbującym kochankiem.

***

Rano obudził się sam, jak zwykle. Powinien się już do tego przyzwyczaić. I bardzo długo mu to nie przeszkadzało, ale ostatnimi czasy czuł jakiś niedosyt. Teraz, gdy tak leżał i gapił się w sufit pomyślał, że byłoby miło, gdyby Loki od czasu do czasu został do rana. Chciałby zobaczyć jego zaspaną twarz i może nawet poświęciłby się, i zrobił mu śniadanie. Nie wymagał wiele, ale chociaż w życiu by się do tego nie przyznał, czasami pragnął zwykłej ludzkiej bliskości. Ale Loki był bogiem, więc widać był ponad te wszystkie sentymenty. 

Westchnął, zwlókł się z łóżka i poszedł pod prysznic. Stojąc pod silnym strumieniem letniej wody niespodziewanie znów przypomniała mu się Pepper. Podczas ich wspólnych kąpieli zawsze się z nim kłóciła, bo on wolał, żeby prysznic był chłodny i szybki, a ona, żeby długi i gorący. Pamięć usłużnie podsunęła mu wspomnienie jej długich nóg i piersi idealnie mieszczących mu się w dłoni. Ciekawe, czy już sobie kogoś znalazła, pomyślał. Kiedy uświadomił sobie, co robi ze złością zakręcił wodę i złapał za ręcznik. Miał gorzką świadomość, że to głównie z jego winy rozpadł się ich związek, więc nie zamierzał zadręczać panny Potts swoją osobą. Wściekły na siebie wytarł się i poszedł poszukać czegoś do jedzenia. 

Nie wiedział, jak szybko przyjdzie mu zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. 

***

Od ostatniej wizyty Lokiego minęło kilka dni, podczas których nie wydarzyło się nic ekscytującego. Avengersi mieli więc spokój, a to oznaczało, że Tony mógł zamknąć się w warsztacie. Właśnie przeprowadzał delikatną i wymagającą procedurę kalibracji w najnowszym wynalazku.

\- Sir – rozległ się głos JARVIS-a  
\- Nie teraz.  
\- Ale sir…  
\- Mówię przecież, że jestem… Nosz kurwa! – ręka mu się omsknęła i delikatne elementy szlag trafił. – Co było aż tak ważne, żeby mi przeszkadzać? – warknął na SI.  
\- Panna Potts czeka pod drzwiami.

Tony jak oparzony odwrócił się w kierunku przeszklonych drzwi do warsztatu. Faktycznie stała tam Pepper i uśmiechał się do niego trochę niepewnie. Już dawno pozmieniał wszystkie kody w drzwiach, więc nie mogła jak kiedyś po prostu wejść. Szybko wytarł ręce w brudną szmatę, popatrzył na nie, zmarszczył brwi i wytarł je o spodnie. Nie wiedział, czego się spodziewać po jej wizycie. Wszystkie sprawy woleli załatwiać telefonicznie i, jak właśnie sobie uświadomił, nie widzieli się od kilkunastu tygodni. 

\- Wybacz, że tak cię nachodzę – powiedziała Pepper po zdawkowym powitaniu – ale jest kilka spraw, co do których zarząd wyraził przekonanie, że powinniśmy się nimi zająć osobiście. 

Tymi sprawami okazała się organizacja stoiska Stark Industries na targach high-tech w Hongkongu i odbywające się podczas nich prelekcje dla studentów oraz prośby o patronat i wsparcie finansowe od kilku organizacji charytatywnych. Miało im to zająć kilka dni i Tony zaczął odczuwać pewną nerwowość. Choć właściwie nie byli ze sobą pokłóceni, to nie rozmawiali normalnie od czasu rozstania. Zastanawiał się, czy wciąż są w stanie. 

Jak się okazało jego obawy były bezzasadne. Atmosfera między nimi była co prawda trochę napięta, ale jakoś udało im się porozumieć. Teraz, gdy wydawało się, że nie łączy ich nic innego oprócz pracy, rozmawiało im się nawet przyjemnie. Pod koniec pierwszego dnia udało mu się nawet Pepper rozśmieszyć. Zapomniał już, jaki miała ciepły uśmiech. Kiedy późnym wieczorem odprowadzał ją do windy pomyślał, że to był w sumie bardzo miły dzień.

Praca szła im nadzwyczaj szybko. Niespodziewane pojawienie się Pepper sprawiło, że Tony czuł się jakby wyrwany z jakiegoś snu, co do którego nawet nie miał pojęcia, że śni. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że Lokiego znów nie ma dłużej niż tydzień. 

Skończyli właśnie omawiać kolejność i terminy jego wystąpień na uczelniach, co okazało się być bardziej wyczerpujące, niż się spodziewał. Z westchnieniem ulgi zamknął laptopa i nie myśląc o tym, co robi, wyciągnął się na kanapie, opierając głowę na kolanach siedzącej obok Pepper. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się w sytuacji. Zerwał się i z pewną obawą spojrzał na kobietę.

\- Wybacz, ja… zapomniałem się – powiedział przełykając ślinę. Nie wiedział, jakiej reakcji ma się spodziewać. Prawda była taka, że te kilka dni z całą bezwzględnością uświadomiły mu, dlaczego kochał Virginię Potts. I że chyba nadal coś do niej czuje.

Pepper początkowo wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczona, ale po chwili uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła rękę.

\- Chodź tu – powiedziała i przyciągnęła go do siebie tak, że znów leżał jej na kolanach. – Pamiętam, jak bardzo to lubiłeś.

Gładziła go po włosach i drapała po brodzie, a Tony pomyślał, że jeszcze trochę i zacznie mruczeć. Nie mógł uwierzyć, ale znów było jak dawniej. Znów było dobrze. Nawet nie wiedział, jak mu tego brakowało. Więc oczywiście musiał to zepsuć.

\- To jak? Masz już kogoś? 

Od razu, gdy zapytał poczuł, że powinien ugryźć się w język. Dłoń Pepper zamarła, a ona sama spięła się wyraźnie, ale odpowiedziała.

\- Było… kilku takich – zaczęła z wahaniem – ale chyba żaden nie nadawał się na stałe. A ty?  
\- Och, jest ktoś – odparł trochę za szybko i od razu tego pożałował. Przecież już dawno przestał się łudzić, że on i Loki to coś stałego.  
\- Rozumiem – kobieta niezbyt udolnie zamaskowała rozczarowanie i Tony poczuł, że coś wywraca mu się w żołądku. – Wiesz, chyba będę się zbierać.  
\- Może zostaniesz? – zapytał pospiesznie, a kiedy dotarło do niego, jak to brzmi, aż jęknął w duchu nad własną głupotą. – Znaczy, w wieżowcu jest mnóstwo pokoi i wiesz, możesz nocować w którymś zamiast tłuc się po nocy przez miasto. Bo jest niebezpiecznie. W nocy, znaczy.

Czuł się jak kretyn. Jakby znowu miał szesnaście lat i próbował zaprosić dziewczynę do kina. Po Pepper przyjeżdżała opancerzona limuzyna i nie miała żadnego powodu, żeby nocować w Wieży, prawda? Dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy się zgodziła.

Pokoje dla gości były o piętro niżej niż jego penthaus. W windzie zapadło niezręczne milczenie, ale kiedy zerkał na Pepper kątem oka wydawało mu się, że się uśmiecha. Winda zdecydowanie za szybko dotarła na miejsce i nie zdążył wymyślić nic, co mógłby powiedzieć, żeby zatrzeć złe wrażenie. Otworzył usta, żeby powiedzieć cokolwiek, ale wtedy drzwi rozsunęły się, a Pepper szybko pocałowała go w policzek i wyszła. Oniemiały Tony patrzył jak szybkim krokiem szła korytarzem. Drzwi się zamknęły, a on ocknął się i dotknął policzka. Kiedy dotarł do swojego apartamentu myślami wciąż był gdzie indziej, dlatego zaskoczył go widok, który zastał w sypialni. 

Rozciągnięty na łóżku leżał Loki. Na jego wąskich wargach błąkał się uśmieszek. Tony miał nieprzyjemne wrażenie, że widział wszystko, co się zdarzyło tego wieczoru. 

\- No proszę, kto wreszcie raczył się pojawić – powiedział podchodząc do łóżka. Z jakichś powodów obawiał się reakcji boga. – Gdzie byłeś, jak cię nie było?  
\- A co? Czyżbyś się stęsknił? – Loki przyciągnął go do siebie. Nie wydawał się zły. Nigdy też nie zabraniał Tony’emu innych miłostek podczas swojej nieobecności, co z resztą Stark skwapliwie wykorzystywał. To, że teraz spędzał więcej czasu ze swoją byłą też go widać nie zaniepokoiło.  
\- Może trochę – przyznał Tony przysuwając się bliżej i całując łabędzią szyję.

Schodził z pocałunkami coraz niżej. Loki jak zwykle miał na sobie luźną tunikę i spodnie, które nie tylko nie utrudniały dostępu do wszystkich interesujących miejsc, ale i dawały się bardzo szybko ściągnąć. Już po chwili obaj byli do pasa nadzy. Tony miał właśnie zabrać się za dalsze rozpakowywanie swojego kochanka, ale wyglądało na to, że ten ma inne plany na dziś. Przewrócił go na plecy i zawisł nad nim. Przez chwilę jego oddech owiewał usta Starka, a w oczach czaiła się jakaś mroczna żądza, ale zanim Tony zdążył ją rozszyfrować ten skutecznie rozproszył go pocałunkiem. Jedna chłodna dłoń spoczęła na jego piersi, a druga wślizgnęła się za bokserki. Tony jęknął czując długie palce oplatające jego męskość. Loki pieścił go powoli. Ściągnął z nich spodnie i bieliznę i pochylił się nad twardym już fiutem. Lizał go i ssał – wystarczająco, by Tony zaczął jęczeć, ale zdecydowanie za mało, by doszedł. Na tym jednak zielonooki bóg nie poprzestał. Śmiertelnik sapnął czując język napierający na jego wejście. 

Niedługo język został zastąpiony przez smukłe palce – jeden, dwa, trzy. Tony rzucał się po łóżku zagarniając rękami pościel. Loki doskonale wiedział, co zrobić, by jego partner topniał pod jego dotykiem. Leniwie poruszał palcami od czasu do czasu trącając drugą ręką sutek mężczyzny i starannie unikając dotykania najbardziej niedopieszczonej części jego ciała. 

\- Dobrze?  
\- T-taak..!  
\- Chcesz, żeby było jeszcze lepiej?

Tony był wściekły na siebie za to, jak bardzo łamał mu się głos. Tak bardzo chciał już poczuć w sobie Lokiego i tak bardzo nie chciał go o to błagać. Frustracja i rozkosz musiały być wyraźnie widoczne na jego twarzy, co najwyraźniej bardzo bawiło boga kłamstw. 

\- To jak, Anthony? Czego byś chciał?

A pieprzyć to, pomyślał Tony.

\- Chcę, żebyś mnie wziął – wydyszał. – Chcę, żebyś założył ten swój absurdalny rogaty hełm i mnie w nim pieprzył. I chcę tego już!

Oczy Lokiego pociemniały z pożądania i Tony już wiedział, że dopiął swego. Zamigotało i rogaty hełm zmaterializował się na głowie boga. Dziki uśmiech zagościł na jego wargach, kiedy wszedł w niego szybko i do końca, wyrywając krzyk gardła, a po chwili długi jęk, gdy zaczął się poruszać. Za każdym razem trafiał dokładnie w prostatę i nie trzeba było wiele czasu, by Tony poczuł nadchodzący orgazm. 

Loki dyszał ciężko, niemal warczał, a jego twarz wydawała się jednocześnie piękna i straszna. Tony czuł ból w miejscach, gdzie palce boga zaciskały się na jego ciele z siłą imadła. Prawą dłonią Loki przytrzymywał jego biodro, a lewą położył na piersi, by zaraz przesunąć ją na szyję. Uścisk był początkowo nieznaczny, ale zwiększał się z każdą chwilą i Tony czuł, że coraz trudniej jest mu łapać powietrze. Chciał prosić, żeby trochę odpuścił, ale tempo, które narzucił Loki, było wręcz nieziemskie i Stark miał trudności nie tylko ze skleceniem jakiegoś zdania, ale wręcz z wydobyciem z siebie czegoś innego niż nieartykułowane jęki. Ostry ból przeszył go ponownie, kiedy Asgardczyk zaczął niezbyt delikatnie zostawiać na nim ślady swoich zębów, ale każdemu ugryzieniu towarzyszył prąd przebiegający wzdłuż kręgosłupa i ta mieszanka cierpienia i rozkoszy wystarczyła, by wysłać go poza krawędź. Wbił paznokcie w ramiona Lokiego, który po chwili doszedł wewnątrz kochanka i opadł na jego pierś dysząc ciężko. Chłodny metal hełmu w zetknięciu z rozgrzaną skórą przyprawiał o gęsią skórkę.

Słodka niemoc rozlewała się po ciele Tony’ego. Przed oczami miał mroczki spowodowane orgazmem i podduszaniem. Odruchowo zaczął gładzić plecy Lokiego, który mruknął z zadowolenia. Powietrze wokół jego głowy zamigotało i hełm zniknął. Senność coraz bardziej ogarniała Starka i zanim jej się poddał pomyślał, że może tym razem Loki nie zniknie bez pożegnania. 

Kiedy obudził się rano pościel była zimna, a on był w niej sam. Znowu. 

***

Kiedy później tego ranka stał przed lustrem w łazience gratulował sobie w duchu, że ma dźwiękoszczelne ściany, bo przynajmniej nie będzie musiał tłumaczyć się Pepper, czemu zakłócał jej sen. Gorzej, że na pewno nie umkną jej ślady na jego rękach i szyi. Nigdy tego nie lubił i Loki doskonale o tym wiedział. W ogóle wspominając ich ostatnie spotkanie Tony doszedł do wniosku, że bóg zachowywał się inaczej niż zwykle, a jedynym powodem, jaki przychodził mu na myśl, była obecność Pepper. Parsknął śmiechem, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Loki najwyraźniej był o nią zazdrosny, bo nigdy nie przejawiał takiego zachowania w przypadku innych kochanek i kochanków Starka. Wciąż rozbawiony grzebał w szafie aż znalazł cienki golf, którego serdecznie nie znosił, i wciągnął go na siebie. Kiedy się upewnił, że nie widać żadnych śladów boskiej obecności, zszedł na dół. 

\- Wydawało mi się, że nie lubisz tego golfa – przywitała go Pepper. Siedziała za stołem pijąc kawę i przeglądając w intrenecie najnowsze wydania gazet.  
\- Zapomniałem zrobić pranie – zażartował. Wiedział, że nie całkiem mu uwierzyła, ale nie drążyła tematu. – Co dziś mamy w planach?  
\- W sumie to niewiele nam zostało – odparła Pepper. – Dopięcie szczegółów, zarezerwowanie hotelu i tego typu sprawy. A właśnie, chcesz kogoś ze sobą zabrać? Wspominałeś, że masz kogoś.

To pytanie zaskoczyło Tony’ego. Nawet nie pomyślał o zabieraniu kogokolwiek, nie ważne, czy to byłby Loki, czy nie.

\- Raczej nie. To nie jest aż tak poważny związek. I lepiej, żeby nie widziano nas razem.

Cóż, w tej kwestii akurat nie kłamał – lepiej, żeby nikt nie widział go w towarzystwie Lokiego. Natomiast Pepper wydawała się zdziwiona tą decyzją, ale nie skomentowała jej. Płynnie przeszli do omawiania ostatnich kwestii związanych z wyjazdem do Hong-Kongu.

***

Hong-Kong to podobno bardzo ładne i interesujące miasto, ale Tony nie miał okazji, żeby przekonać się o tym osobiście, bo jak na razie oglądał je tylko przez szybę – samolotu, samochodu, pokoju hotelowego lub sali konferencyjnej. Okazało się, że ich plan pobytu jest tak napięty, że nie mają czasu na nic innego poza udziałem w konferencjach, prelekcjach i spotkaniach z odwiedzającymi targi gośćmi. Nawet na jedzenie i sen było go mało. 

Gdziekolwiek się nie pojawił, Tony zawsze wzbudzał ogromne zainteresowanie i sensację, bo przecież poza byciem _tym_ Tonym Starkiem był też Iron Manem. Bardzo szybko z resztą doszedł do wniosku, że to głównie Iron Man interesuje ludzi. Przekonał się o tym zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy prowadził panel dyskusyjny na temat rozwoju niekonwencjonalnych źródeł energii. Po jego wystąpieniu nadszedł czas na pytania publiczności, a większość z nich dotyczyła tego, jak to jest być superbohaterem i ratować świat albo kogo z Avengersów lubi najbardziej. Znalazł się nawet ktoś na tyle odważny, że zapytał czy to prawda, że Czarna Wdowa pod swoim kostiumem nie nosi bielizny. To akurat pytanie zaintrygowało Tony’ego na tyle, że obiecał sprawdzić. 

Ogólnie wyglądało na to, że Tony robi za maskotkę Stark Industries, a Pepper odwala całą robotę związaną z promocją firmy, nawiązywaniem kontaktów handlowych i pozyskiwaniem potencjalnych kontrahentów. Oczywiście i tak każdą swoją decyzję konsultowała z nim, chociaż de facto nie musiała tego robić i Tony czuł się z tą świadomością paskudnie. 

Po całym dniu i większości nocy spędzonych na rozmowach, uściskach dłoni i byciu miłymi i zainteresowanymi, żadne z nich nie miało już siły na nic więcej, więc rozchodzili się do swoich apartamentów. Tony nie wiedział, co robi później Pepper, ale podejrzewał, że pewnie próbuje choć przez chwilę odpocząć. Ona sam, mimo że równie zmęczony, miał problem z zaśnięciem. Zazwyczaj musiał wypić szklankę albo dwie szkockiej, żeby móc zapaść w niespokojny sen. Wiedział, skąd ten stan – nie widział się z Lokim od dosyć dawna, czyli od tamtej nocy, kiedy Pepper została w Wieży. Brakowało mu czyjejś bliskości, bo oto był teraz w wielomilionowym mieście, niemal cały czas otaczał go tłum ludzi, a on czuł się bardzo samotny. Był pewien, że gdyby tylko chciał, Loki bez problemu by go znalazł. Cóż, wyglądało na to, że nie chce. Tony jakoś pogodził się z tym faktem, ale coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że zastanawia się, jak zareagowałaby Pepper, gdyby stanął w progu jej apartamentu. Czasami, kiedy samotność zdawała się przytłaczać mu pierś niewyobrażalnym ciężarem, miał ochotę po prostu pójść do niej i poprosić, by pozwoliła mu zwinąć się w kłębek u swojego boku i przeczekać. Tylko tyle i aż tyle, bo nie miał pojęcia, czy ona jest w stanie znów zaangażować się w jakikolwiek związek z nim. Do poczucia osamotnienia dochodziła tęsknota za tym, co przez własny egoizm utracił i było mu wtedy tak źle, że miał ochotę wyć jak pies. 

Kiedy nadszedł ostatni wieczór ich pobytu w Hong-Kongu oboje odetchnęli z ulgą. Co prawda zaplanowany był wtedy wielki bankiet pożegnalny, ale mieli nadzieję, że uda im się z wszelkim taktem i elegancją opuścić go w miarę wcześnie. Tony jak zwykle był oblegany przez fanów, natomiast pani dyrektor miała ręce pełne roboty z ostatnimi, nieoficjalnymi co prawda, negocjacjami. Obserwując, jak kobieta dzielnie utrzymuje ciepły uśmiech na zmęczonej twarzy Tony zaczynał żałować, że obarczył ją taką odpowiedzialnością. To powinno być przecież jego zadanie, no ale on wolał od niego uciec, by zająć się przyjemniejszymi rzeczami. Spojrzał na zegarek i uznał, że wystarczy. 

\- Państwo wybaczą – powiedział podchodząc do grupki, w której stała Pepper – ale muszę porwać uroczą dyrektor Potts. Mamy do omówienia jeszcze kilka spraw, zanim wrócimy do Nowego Jorku.

Pepper spojrzała na niego z wdzięcznością. Doskonale wiedziała, że zrobił to tylko po to, by mogli wreszcie opuścić przyjęcie. W drodze do wyjścia zaczepiło ich jeszcze kilka osób, ale spławili je szybko. Boy hotelowy przywołał dla nich samochód, który miał zawieźć ich do hotelu, w którym wynajmowali apartamenty. 

\- Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak się cieszę, że to już koniec – powiedziała Pepper, kiedy już siedzieli na tylnej kanapie limuzyny.  
\- Wierz mi, że mam – uśmiechnął się Tony. – Jestem bardzo dumny z tego, jak radzisz sobie z kierowaniem firmą. 

Kobieta spojrzał na niego zaskoczona. Tony Stark nigdy nie był zbyt hojny w kwestii pochwał i komplementów, no chyba, że miał zamiar coś przez to uzyskać.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiedziała w końcu. – Cieszę się, że jesteś ze mnie zadowolony.  
\- Zawsze byłem. Nawet, a może zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy byłaś moją asystentką. A skoro już o tym mowa, to też powinnaś zatrudnić jakiegoś asystenta.  
\- Wciąż nie mogę znaleźć nikogo, kto byłby kompetentny, inteligentny i miły, a przy tym dobrze by wyglądał. Że też tobie się udało…  
\- Tak, miałem niesamowite szczęście, że cię znalazłem – mruknął cicho Tony, ale Pepper już tego nie dosłyszała, bo zmęczenie wzięło górę i głowa opadła jej na ramię mężczyzny. Stark objął ją ostrożnie ramieniem i przytulił czując, jak między żebrami rozlewa mu się ciepło, którego nie czuł już od bardzo dawna. 

Obudził ją dopiero, gdy dotarli do ich hotelu. Milczeli podczas jazdy windą i kiedy odprowadzał ją pod drzwi apartamentu. Powiedział dobranoc i już miał odejść, by zaszyć się w swojej sypialni i rozpamiętywać te namiastkę bliskości, której doświadczył w aucie, kiedy Pepper go zatrzymała. 

\- Skoro to nasza ostatnia noc tutaj i skoro wszystko wskazuje na to, że udało nam się zakończyć te targi sukcesem, to może warto to uczcić? O ile nie jesteś zbyt zmęczony, oczywiście – zaproponowała patrząc na niego trochę niepewnie.  
\- Jasne, chętnie – zgodził się od razu.

Otworzyli wino i rozsiedli się na kanapie. Pepper bezceremonialnie zrzuciła buty na środku pokoju i oparła stopy o stolik. Tony poszedł w jej ślady, ściągając przy tym krawat i rozpinając dwa górne guziki koszuli. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym. Czasami milkli na jakiś czas, by za chwilę podjąć rozmowę na temat kompletnie niezwiązany z tym, o czym dyskutowali wcześniej. Znów było jak dawniej. Znów było dobrze.

Pepper nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że cieszy się z tego, że między nimi znowu się układa. Tony był mężczyzną jedynym w swoim rodzaju i żaden inny jej związek nie mógł się równać z czasem, kiedy była z nim, chociaż jego nietuzinkowość pociągał za sobą również jedyne w swoim rodzaju wady. Przez te kilka miesięcy dużo myślała o tym, co miedzy nimi zaszło i uznała, że nie może całą winą obarczać Tony’ego. Kiedy wynikła cała ta sprawa z organizacją wyjazdu do Hong-Kongu bała się, czy zdoła zachowywać się przy nim neutralnie i nie wywołać żadnej awantury, ale szybko przekonała się, że ma inny powód do zmartwienia. Uświadomiła sobie, że za nim tęskni.

Teraz, siedząc z nim na kanapie i czując błogie rozluźnienie, nie mogła nie zauważyć tego, jak bardzo Tony starał się nie zerkać na nią zbyt często. Kiedy przyznał, że ma kogoś, poczuła zawód i ukłucie zazdrości, ale teraz była już pewna, że i on wciąż czuje do niej to samo, co ona do niego. Wiedziała też, że poczucie winy zbyt mocno go tłamsi, by odważył się wykonać pierwszy krok. To ona musiała zdecydować, czy znowu dać im szansę. 

\- Pepper?

Pytanie wyrwało ją z zamyślenia i zrozumiała, że od jakiegoś czasu musiała wydawać się nieobecna. Zmieszana spojrzała na Tony’ego.

\- Wybacz. Zamyśliłam się.  
\- Jeśli jesteś zmęczona, to ja już pójdę – odparł mężczyzna, ale nie ruszył się z kanapy.  
\- Zostań.

Pepper nie wiedziała, czemu to powiedziała. Chociaż właściwie to wiedziała, ale nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi. Przysunęła się bliżej i spojrzała prosto w szeroko otwarte brązowe oczy Tony’ego, który zamarł w oczekiwaniu. Była już na tyle blisko, że mogła dostrzec w nich swoje odbicie.

\- Pepper…?  
\- Zamknij się, Tony.

Pocałowała go. To było proste i krótkie złączenie warg, ale mimo to miała wrażenie, jakby pomiędzy nimi przeskoczyła iskra, jakby znów całowali się po raz pierwszy. Kiedy się odsunęła Tony wciąż wlepiał w nią zdumiony wzrok.

\- Czy ty mnie właśnie pocałowałaś?  
\- Brawa za spostrzegawczość.  
\- Ale… Ale czemu?

Pepper westchnęła. Cisnęła jej się na usta jakaś kąśliwa uwaga, ale powstrzymała się uznając, że faktycznie należą mu się jakieś wyjaśnienia. 

\- Posłuchaj, Tony. Byłam z kilkoma różnymi facetami, zarówno przed tobą, jak i po tobie. Z większością z nich dobrze się układało. Byli tacy, z którymi mogłam porozmawiać o wszystkim i tacy, którzy gotowi byli przychylić mi nieba. Byli świetni kochankowie i kumple do piwa. Byli też i tacy, którzy potrafili w ciągu pięciu minut doprowadzić mnie od szewskiej pasji do śmiechu. O jednym lub dwóch myślałam, że to ten jedyny.

Przerwała, żeby zebrać myśli. Tony nie odrywał od niej wzroku i czuł, że nerwy ma napięte jak postronki. Starał się nie domyślać, do czego zmierza Pepper, żeby nie robić sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei na wypadek, gdyby jednak się mylił. Kobieta tymczasem podjęła wątek.

\- Wszyscy oni byli wspaniałymi partnerami, ale zawsze okazywało się, że to jednak nie to. Zawsze było jakieś „ale”. I z żadnym nie wiązałam się ponownie. Teraz chyba wiem, jaką mieli wadę. Żadne z nich nie był tobą – Pepper spojrzała na Tony’ego niepewna, jak przyjmie jej wyznanie. – Każdy z nich miał coś, czym potrafił mnie urzec, ale tylko ty umiesz jednocześnie być moim kochankiem i przyjacielem. Tylko z tobą czuję ten dreszcz, który sprawia, że chce się żyć. Tęskniłam za tym. Tęskniłam za tobą. 

Położyła mu dłoń na policzku, a on nakrył ją swoją dłonią.

\- Jesteś tego pewna? – zapytał cicho.  
\- Tak – odparła równie cicho. – A czy ty za mną tęsknisz?

Zamiast odpowiedzi przyciągnął ją do siebie i pocałował – mocno i zachłannie, jak tonący, któremu właśnie udało się wynurzyć i zaczerpnąć powietrza. Wiedział, że była jego powietrzem, teraz to było takie oczywiste. 

\- Brakowało mi ciebie, choć nie byłem świadom, jak bardzo – powiedział i objął ją mocno, wtulając się w jej znajome ciepło. – Mam wrażenie, że to, co było do tej pory, to tylko namiastka, marny zamiennik. Tak, tęskniłem.

Całowali się z zapamiętaniem, a z każdym pocałunkiem kolejna część garderoby lądowała na podłodze. Pepper wspięła się Tony’emu na kolana, a on pomógł jej wyswobodzić się z krępującej ruchy sukienki. Później poszło już łatwo. Znali się przecież, znali swoje ciała i swoje podniety. Pepper z drżącym westchnieniem objęła głowę Starka ramionami, kiedy on całował jej szyję i piersi. Błądzili dłońmi po nagiej skórze czując, jak napięcie między nimi wibruje. Pepper sięgnęła między ich ciała i wzięła w dłoń twardy penis Tony’ego, który jęknął z zachwytu nad tym dotykiem. Przesuwała po nim dłonią przygryzając i całując jednocześnie ucho mężczyzny, który masował jej piersi. W końcu podniosła się, stając kolanami na kanapie i spojrzała z góry na Tony’ego, który odpowiedział jej spojrzeniem pełnym uwielbienia i zachwytu. 

Opuściła się powoli, naprowadzając go na siebie i zadrżała czując, jak gładko w nią wszedł. Tony też drżał, jego oddech był krótki i urywany. Ciepłe wnętrze Pepper obejmowało go i pulsowało. Zastygli tak na chwilę, oddając się drżącym pocałunkom, oddychając w siebie. Pierś przy piersi, biodro przy biodrze, opleceni ramionami czuli cudowną bliskość i spełnienie. Dopełniali się w każdym calu, a ich rozłąka uświadomiła im to jeszcze wyraźniej. 

W końcu Pepper poruszyła się. Był to spokojny, równy rytm, ale wystarczył, by Tony zachłysnął się swoim oddechem. Objął ją mocniej i położył dłonie na jej plecach, by poczuć, jak łopatki poruszają się pod skórą. Jej piersi ocierały się o jego tors, a jego penis wdzierał się w nią coraz głębiej, kiedy zwiększała tempo. Dyszeli oboje, a ich skóra pokryła się warstewką potu. Z ust Pepper wydobywały się jęki, które sprawiały, że Tony’emu robiło się słabo z wrażenia. Wreszcie sam też poruszył biodrami, co wyrwało z niej głośny krzyk. Odrzuciła głowę to tyłu i zamknęła oczy. Przy każdym poruszeniu na przemian zaciskała i rozluźniała na nim swoje wnętrze. Tony ukrył twarz w zgięciu jej szyi czując nadchodzący orgazm. 

Eksplodował w niej z głośnym jękiem, a pod zaciśniętymi powiekami zawirował mu kalejdoskop barw. Niemal w tej samej chwili Pepper wyprężyła się, zaciskając się na nim i wbijając mu paznokcie w ciało. Kiedy pierwsze spazmy minęły Tony osunął się ciężko na kanapę próbując odzyskać oddech. Pepper pochyliła się nad nim i pocałowała go, zataczając biodrami kółka i wysyłając wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa fajerwerki, które eksplodowały mu gdzieś z tyłu głowy. 

\- Pepper… O mój Boże… To było… Tak, za tym też zdecydowanie tęskniłem – wydusił, kiedy w końcu doszedł do siebie.  
\- Tak, to było zdecydowanie to – wymruczała Pepper skubiąc jego wargę i ciaśniej obejmując go smukłymi udami. – Co powiesz na kontynuowanie tego na łóżku w sypialni?  
\- Z tobą to może być nawet tylna kanapa samochodu – odparł Stark wzdychając tęsknie.  
\- Którego? Wydawało mi się, że zaliczyliśmy już wszystkie twoje auta?  
\- Sprawiłem sobie kilka nowych. Pokażę ci, jak wrócimy. A do tego czasu musi wystarczyć łóżko. 

***

Tony obudził się nad ranem, bo nawet superbohaterowie i geniusze muszą korzystać z toalety. Mył właśnie ręce i wpatrywał się w swoją zaspaną twarz, kiedy w lustrze zobaczył, że nie jest sam.

\- Loki! – krzyknął i zaraz się zreflektował. Szybko podszedł do drzwi i zajrzał do sypialni, ale wyglądało na to, że Pepper wciąż mocno spała. Zamknął drzwi i odwrócił się do Psotnika. – Co ty tu, do ciężkiej i niespodziewanej cholery, robisz?!  
\- Myślałem, że może się za mną stęskniłeś, ale najwyraźniej pomyliłem się – odparł Loki zerkając znacząco w kierunku zamkniętych drzwi.  
\- Nie było cię prawie miesiąc. Serio wydawało ci się, że będę na ciebie czekał, a kiedy w końcu łaskawie się zjawisz, przybiegnę merdając ogonem? No chyba cię, kotek, pojebało.  
\- No właśnie widzę, że nie jesteś osamotniony – Loki nic sobie nie robił ze złości Tony’ego. Podszedł bliżej i pchnął go na ścianę. – Chociaż to merdanie brzmi kusząco.

Pocałował go mocno, niemal zaborczo. Jedną ręką przypierał go do ściany, a drugą złapał go za krocze. Tony nie odpowiedział mu w żaden sposób i w końcu Loki musiał go puścić. 

\- Skończyłeś? – warknął Stark. – Bo jeśli tak, to spierdalaj.  
\- O-ho, ktoś tu się obraził – stwierdził Loki, którego kpiący uśmieszek wskazywał, że wciąż się tym nie przejmował. – Skoro tak stawiasz sprawy, to poczekam, aż sam za mną zatęsknisz. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, jak mniemam.

Psotnik zniknął, pozostawiając Tony’ego całkowicie rozbudzonego i w paskudnym humorze. Z ciężkim westchnieniem oparł się o umywalkę i ponownie spojrzał w lustro. Niespodziewane pojawienie się Lokiego uświadomiło mu, że w końcu będzie musiał wybrać między nim, a Pepper. Do tej pory jakoś o tym nie myślał, ale teraz to było oczywiste, że żadne z nich nie jest tylko przelotną miłostką. 

Długo stał nad zlewem i bił się myślami. Kiedy stamtąd wyszedł wciąż nie był do końca pewien, ale patrząc na śpiącą Pepper czuł, że decyzja jest coraz bardziej oczywista. Wsunął się pod kołdrę, a kobieta odwróciła się do niego.

\- Co tak długo?

Poczuł, jak jej ciepłe ramiona obejmują go, kiedy się do niego przytulała i jak przeplata razem ich nogi. On również ją objął, przyciągając jeszcze bliżej siebie.

\- To czyste wariactwo, ale chyba znowu się w tobie zakochałam – wymamrotała Pepper przyciskając usta do jego piersi. 

Tony’emu wzruszenie ścisnęło gardło, więc nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wtulił twarz w jej włosy. Odpowiedzi zazwyczaj przychodzą same. Jemu pozostało tylko znaleźć w sobie dość odwagi, by je zaakceptować.

***

Kiedy Tony obudził się dwie godziny później, Pepper już krzątała się po apartamencie, przygotowując się do lotu. Rad niewola zwlókł się łóżka.

\- Mogłaś zbudzić mnie wcześniej – powiedział całując ją na dzień dobry.  
\- Nie było potrzeby – odparła Potts. – Kazałam spakować twoje rzeczy. Tak będzie szybciej, niż gdybyś sam miał się za to brać.

Tony przyznał jej rację i poszedł pod prysznic. Gdy spod niego wyszedł wszystko było już gotowe, a przed hotelem czekał samochód, który miał ich zawieźć na lotnisko, gdzie prywatny samolot już grzał silniki. 

Lot był długi i nudny. Wciąż byli zmęczeni i w połowie filmu, który oglądali, Tony znów zasnął z głową w zgięciu ramienia Pepper. 

Na lotnisku w Nowym Jorku czekały na nich dwa samochody. Schodząc po trapie Tony uświadomił sobie, że to, co teraz zrobi, może zaważyć na ich dalszej relacji. Pepper najwyraźniej też to wiedziała, bo patrzyła na niego wyczekująco. Zrozumiał, że dawała mu szansę przejęcia inicjatywy.

Zwolnił kroku pozwalając, by obsługa i stewardessy ich wyminęli. Pepper szła tuż obok niego. Wiedziała, co chciałaby usłyszeć, ale rozumiał jednocześnie, że wszystko, co wydarzyło się w Hong-Kongu, wydarzyło się bardzo szybko. Nie chciała Tony’ego naciskać. 

Byli już całkiem blisko samochodów, kiedy Stark zatrzymał się. Spojrzał na Pepper, ale odwrócił wzrok, jakby nagle stracił pewność siebie. Wziął głęboki wdech i ponownie na nią spojrzał. 

\- Pepper, czy to nie będzie zbyt szybko, jeśli zapytam cię teraz, czy nie chciałabyś znowu ze mną zamieszkać? 

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się do niego szeroko. Ostatnia doba obfitowała we wrażenia, ale mimo wszystko utwierdziła się w przekonaniu, że danie im drugiej szansy było dobrą decyzją.

\- Gdyby to spytał ktokolwiek inny powiedziałabym, że tak, ale my mamy już chyba za sobą te wszystkie ceregiele, prawda? – odpowiedziała. – Daj mi kilka dni na ogarnięcie kilku spraw i przyszykuj miejsce w szafie. Dużo miejsca.

Złapała go za krawat i przyciągnęła do pocałunku.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce, panie Stark.  
\- Do zobaczenia, panno Potts.

Całą drogę do domu Tony szczerzył się jak głupi do sera na samo wspomnienie ostatnich kilkunastu godzin. Dobry humor utrzymywał się cały dzień, ale była jedna sprawa, która kładła się na nim cieniem. 

Późnym popołudniem, kiedy uporał się już z tymi sprawami, których niestety nie mógł tak po prostu olać, udało mi się w końcu zaszyć w warsztacie. Zawsze najlepiej myślało mu się wykonując jakieś rutynowe, nieskomplikowane czynności, byleby zająć czymś ręce. Wtedy jego myśli mogły płynąć swobodnie. 

Gdyby ktoś zapytał go o najbardziej szaloną rzecz, jaką zrobił, jeszcze wczoraj odpowiedziałby, że to romans z kompletnie nieprzewidywalnym nordyckim bogiem. Teraz miał zamiar zrobić coś jeszcze bardziej szalonego – miał zamiar z tym bogiem zerwać. Uznał, że jeśli to przeżyje, będzie miał pełne prawo, żeby się upić.

Tony nie miał pojęcia, jak Loki przyjmie fakt, że nie mogą się dłużej spotykać. Nigdy o tym nie myślał, a jeśli już, to raczej w kontekście tego, że to Loki zostawi jego. Czuł już to nieprzyjemne łaskotanie strachu gdzieś w trzewiach. Nigdy nie lubił rozstań i dlatego pozwalał zazwyczaj, żeby to ta druga osoba zakończyła związek. Teraz jednak musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. 

Z Lokim nie było mu źle zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o łóżko. Musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że Psotnik był jego najlepszym kochankiem. I w tym właśnie tkwił problem – poza łóżkiem nic ich nie łączyło. Tony nie miał nic przeciwko niezobowiązującemu seksowi, ale na dłuższą metę nie mogło to zdać egzaminu. Kochanków na jedną lub kilka nocy łatwo było znaleźć. Ktoś, kto zostałby na całe życie zdarzał się zazwyczaj raz. 

Tony’ego dziwiło, że ostatecznie tak łatwo przyszło mu wybrać. W końcu był z Lokim kilka ładnych miesięcy, a jednak już wtedy, kiedy Pepper go pocałowała, nie miał praktycznie żadnych wątpliwości. Będąc z Lokim żył praktycznie z dnia na dzień i nie wybiegał myślami w przyszłość, bo nawet gdyby chciał, to chyba nie umiałby wyobrazić ich sobie razem, jako szczęśliwej pary z długoletnim stażem. 

Zbliżał się wieczór, kiedy w końcu opuścił warsztat. Wydawało mu się, że poukładał sobie wszystko, ale wiedział też, że nie sposób przewidzieć jak potoczy się rozmowa, która go czeka. Wziął szybki, chłodny prysznic czując, że wszystkie mięśnie ma napięte z nerwów. 

Ubrał się i przeszedł do salonu, gdzie pozwolił sobie na szklankę brandy. Był gotów założyć się, że od czasu ich ostatniej rozmowy Loki obserwuje go ukradkiem.

\- Loki? – rzucił w powietrze mocniej zaciskając dłoń na szklance. 

Nie było żadnego dźwięku, żadnego powiewu powietrza poruszającego zasłonami, ale Tony wiedział, że już nie jest w pokoju sam. Odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na swojego kochanka.

\- Zastanawiam się, czy gdybym wezwał cię w ten sam sposób kilka dni temu, też pojawiłbyś się tak szybko? – zapytał odstawiając pustą szklankę na stolik.  
\- Zapewne nie – bez ogródek przyznał Loki. Na jego wąskich wargach jak zwykle błąkał się cień uśmiechu.  
\- Więc czemu zjawiłeś się teraz?  
\- Taki miałem akurat kaprys. I być może jestem skłonny przyznać, że chciałem cię zobaczyć.

Loki zbliżył się do Tony’ego, ale zanim zdążył go dotknąć ten zrobił krok w tył. Ramiona inżyniera były opuszczone, ale dłonie zacisnął w pięści. Hardo wpatrywał się w zielone oczy Psotnika.

\- Nie mów, że wezwałeś mnie tylko po to, żeby ponownie dać mi do zrozumienia, jak bardzo zraniłem cię swoją nieobecnością? – zakpił Loki.  
\- Owszem, to jeden z powodów – przyznał Stark, co bóg skwitował prychnięciem – ale nie jedyny. I nie najważniejszy.

Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem. W postawie Tony’ego było coś, co kazało Lokiemu zachować powagę. Czuł, że coś jest nie tak i zaczęło go to niepokoić.

\- Anthony, co się dzieje? 

Słysząc swoje imię Tony zamknął oczy, jakby modlił się o cierpliwość, choć tak naprawdę poczuł bolesny skurcz, kiedy wspomnienia wspólnych chwil wyrwały się wolność. Zepchnął je z powrotem na dno świadomości. Podjął decyzję i wiedział, że jest dobra. Teraz pozostało mu już tylko zamknąć jeden rozdział, by móc z czystym sumieniem rozpocząć nowy. 

\- Loki, nie możemy się dłużej spotykać – oświadczył patrząc mu prosto w oczy, dzięki czemu nie umknęła mu żadna z emocji, które przez nie przemknęły. Asgardczyk był mistrzem opanowania, ale Tony już dawno przekonał się, że prawda zawsze odbija się w jego oczach. Zobaczył szok i niedowierzanie, co go nie zdziwiło, błysk złości, czego również się spodziewał i krótkie migotanie, którego jednak nie umiał nazwać, a które zniknęło równie szybko, jak się pojawiło – być może to tylko gra światła.  
\- Skąd ten pomysł? – zapytał Loki opanowanym tonem, choć w jego przypadku to akurat nic nie znaczyło.  
\- To nie żaden pomysł, po prostu mam kogoś innego – żachnął się Tony.  
\- Już wcześniej miałeś innych kochanków i kochanki, ale jakoś nie przeszkadzało ci to sypiać ze mną – Loki splótł ręce na piersi i zmrużył oczy, jakby w ten sposób mógł przejrzeć myśli człowieka.  
\- Tym razem to co innego. Teraz jestem pewien. I jestem szczęśliwy.  
\- A ze mną nie byłeś?  
\- Z tobą byłem… - Tony zawahał się szukając właściwego określenia - …usatysfakcjonowany. Było dobrze, naprawdę, ale obaj wiemy, że to nie było nic trwałego, dającego oparcie. Nie możemy ciągnąć tego w nieskończoność.  
\- Czemu?

Tony umilkł. Czasami zapominał, że Loki był nieśmiertelną istotą, która ma kilka tysięcy lat. Ścisnął nasadę nosa, żeby zebrać myśli. 

\- Loki, ja jestem śmiertelnikiem, który lepszą połowę swojego życia ma już prawdopodobnie za sobą. W końcu udało mi się znaleźć kogoś, kto jest gotów wytrzymać ze mną przez tę drugą połowę; kogo kocham i kto kocha mnie. My, ludzie, już tak mamy.

Twarz Lokiego wydawała się obojętna, choć Tony znał go na tyle dobrze, by wiedzieć, że jego słowa nie zostawiły go obojętnym. Tak właśnie się spodziewał, że to nie będzie prosta rozmowa.

\- Słuchaj, możemy załatwić to w prosty sposób i rozstać się w przyjaźni wiedząc, że pewnie nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy. Możemy to też zrobić w trudniejszy sposób, choć pewnie ucierpi przy tym połowa miasta i wynikną z tego nieprzyjemne pytania. Ja osobiście jestem za opcją pierwszą. A ty?

Loki ponownie zbliżył się do Tony’ego, który tym razem nie odsunął się. Pozwolił, by bóg stanął tuż przy nim i dotknął jego twarzy.

\- Naprawdę już mnie nie chcesz? – zapytał cicho, jakby ze smutkiem, zaglądając mu w oczy.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nagle zaczęło ci zależeć – parsknął Tony, którego żałosny ton w głosie Psotnika nie przekonywał.  
\- A jeśli nie udaję?  
\- Gdybyś nie udawał to nie byłoby teraz tej rozmowy. Pociąg fizyczny jest niczym bez uczuć, Lokes.

Znów zapadło milczenie, podczas którego Loki zdawał się rozważać różne możliwości.

\- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Niech będzie opcja pierwsza. 

Tony odetchnął z ulgą. Wiedział, że choć zgrywał chojraka, to nie miałby wielkich szans w walce z Lokim. I naprawdę wolałby uniknąć pytań o to, czemu zdemolował wieżowiec i miasto. 

\- Ale mam jedną… prośbę – Loki zawahał się, co trochę zdziwiło Starka.  
\- Jaką?  
\- Jeśli mamy się już nigdy nie zobaczyć, to chcę cię pocałować. Ostatni raz.

Tony nie spodziewał się po Lokim czegoś tak sentymentalnego. W pierwszej chwili nie wiedział, co zrobić, ale w końcu uznał, że to nie jest wygórowana cena i skinął głową. 

Loki pochylił się i przycisnął usta do jego ust, a Tony odruchowo zamknął oczy. Zawahał się, kiedy poczuł język Psotnika napierający na jego wargi, ale ostatecznie wpuścił go. Loki był w tym pocałunku ostrożny i delikatny. Zamiast zwyczajnej zachłanności była tylko niezwykła czułość, której Tony tak bardzo kiedyś od niego pragnął. 

Zanim zdążył się zapomnieć dotyk zniknął i kiedy otworzył oczy znów był sam.

***

Po rozstaniu z Lokim Tony był trochę przybity, ale starał się jak mógł, by nikt tego po nim nie zobaczył. Nie trwało to z resztą długo, bo już kilka dni po tym na progu jego apartamentu stanęła Pepper i obwieściła, że jej rzeczy przyjadą wieczorem dwiema ciężarówkami. Tony nie posiadał się z radości.

Dni płynęły, zmieniając się w tygodnie i wyglądało na to, ze wszystko układa się jak trzeba. Avengersi z radością przyjęli powrót Pepper, bo wraz z nią wrócił dawny Tony – może czasem trudny do zniesienia, ale znów tryskający humorem i energią, i zdecydowanie bardziej trzeźwy. 

Wśród całej tej euforii zaczynała rodzić się pewna rutyna, bo Pepper poświęciła się kierowaniu firmą, a Tony został głównym projektantem i ojcem większości nowych wynalazków, co pozwalało mu znów bezkarnie przesiadywać w warsztacie. Mimo tego nie dopuszczali, by ta rutyna przejęła ich życie po raz kolejny i każdego wieczoru Pepper wychodziła z pracy i wracała do domu, gdzie czekał na nią Tony z kolejną zaskakującą kolacją. Zamiast pracy po godzinach były długie rozmowy, a jedynym powodem, by zarwać noc, był dobry seks. 

Któregoś dnia, jakieś półtorej miesiąca po powrocie z Hong-Kongu, szukając klucza nasadowego i śrub, w jednej z szuflad Tony znalazł małe, czarne pudełeczko. Wyjął je ostrożnie, jakby zawierało nitroglicerynę i otworzył. Z wnętrza błysnął do niego jeden samotny brylant oprawiony w białe złoto. 

Zapatrzył się w pierścionek, który kupił dawno temu, żeby ofiarować go Pepper razem ze swoim sercem. Nigdy tego nie zrobił, bo kilka dni później Pepper powiedziała, że odchodzi. Zaszył się wtedy w swoim „sanktuarium” z butelką whisky i nawet nie pamiętał, że wrzucił pierścionek do szuflady. Teraz patrzył na niego nawet nie mrugając, a plan działania sam kształtował się w jego głowie.

Dwa dni później stał w salonie przy stole, jak zwykle nakrytym do kolacji dla dwóch osób, choć tym razem było trochę wystawniej, a Tony miał na sobie swój najlepszy garnitur. Początkowo myślał, żeby zabrać Pepper w jakieś romantyczne miejsce, ale zaraz odrzucił ten pomysł, podobnie jak teatralne gesty w rodzaju wrzucania pierścionka do kieliszka szampana. Uznał, że są na takim etapie, że tego typu ceregiele mogą pominąć. Nie trzeba było żadnej bajkowej oprawy, żeby uczynić tę chwilę wyjątkową. 

Zaczął krążyć nerwowo po pomieszczeniu, a pudełeczko z pierścionkiem ciążyło mu w kieszeni niczym głaz. Pepper miała niedługo wrócić, a im bliżej było tej godziny, tym bardziej się denerwował. Kilka razy miał ochotę wycofać się z tego pomysłu, ale za każdym razem zbierał się w sobie. Wiedział, że jest na to gotowy, ale bał się, że Pepper uzna, że to dzieje się zbyt szybko. 

W końcu usłyszał windę, a po chwili kroki na korytarzu. Przełknął gulę strachu rosnącą mu w gardle i postarał się, aby grymas na jego twarzy bardziej przypominał uśmiech. 

\- Tony? Wróciłam! – zawołała go Pepper.  
\- Tu jestem! – odpowiedział i ucieszył się, że jego głos brzmi w miarę naturalnie.  
\- Tony, muszę ci coś powiedzieć… - kobieta weszła do salonu i zatrzymała się widząc, co przygotował jej facet.  
\- Ja też chcę ci coś powiedzieć – Tony podszedł bliżej, wziął ją za rękę i poprowadził w głąb pomieszczenia.  
\- Jest jakaś specjalna okazja, o której nie wiem? – zapytała Potts wodząc wzrokiem po świecach, kwiatach i chłodzącym się szampanie.  
\- Być może – odparł Stark z uśmiechem. – Najpierw ty. Co chciałaś mi powiedzieć?

Pepper speszyła się wyraźnie. Spuściła wzrok i jakby straciła pewność siebie. 

\- Widzisz… nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale dowiedziałam się… To znaczy, wydarzyło się coś… wydarzy się właściwie… To nic złego, ale…

Tony czuł, jak jego serce najpierw zamiera, a później zaczyna bić jak oszalałe. Pierwszą myślą było, że Pepper doszła do wniosku, że go jednak nie kocha, ale przecież to nie może być prawdą. Nie teraz. Nie po raz kolejny.

\- Pepper, co się stało?  
\- Nic! To znaczy… - kobieta znów zaczęła się plątać nie umiejąc znaleźć słów. – Och, Tony, nie wiem, jak to przyjmiesz, ale ja…

Zamilkła, a Stark poczuł, że niepewność i strach zaraz rozsadzą go od środka.

\- Potts, wyduś to wreszcie, bo zamierzam ci się oświadczyć!

Pepper spojrzała na niego zdumionym wzrokiem, a Tony przeklął się w myślach.

\- Co zamierzasz?  
\- Chcę cię prosić o rękę – powiedział biorąc się w garść i wyjmując pudełeczko z kieszeni. Otworzył je i brylant zalśnił w świetle kinkietów i świec. – O ile wciąż nie zmieniłaś zdania co do mnie.

Kobieta wpatrywała się chwilę w pierścionek, po czym podniosła wzrok na Tony’ego.

\- Jestem w ciąży – powiedziała.

Stark poczuł się, jakby dostał w głowę czymś ciężkim. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego każde z nich usiłowało dojść do porządku z tym, co właśnie usłyszeli. Pepper pierwsza doszła do siebie.

\- Tony? – odezwała się cicho, trochę jakby z obawą – Tony, cieszysz się?

Tony, który wciąż wyglądał na lekko nieprzytomnego, wziął głęboki wdech i otrząsnął się.  
\- Cieszę się. Oczywiście, że się cieszę – powiedział i uśmiechnął się trochę niepewnie – ale wciąż mi nie odpowiedziałaś.  
\- Och, kochanie – teraz to Pepper się uśmiechnęła, radośnie i szeroko, i dotknęła jego policzka. – Właśnie ci powiedziałam, że będziemy mieli dziecko. Nie ma chyba lepszego sposobu, żeby powiedzieć „tak”, nie uważasz?

Tony wyjął pierścionek z pudełka i choć ręce mu się trzęsły, to udało mu się go nie upuścić. Wsunął go na jej palec, nie odrywając wzroku od niebieskich oczu kobiety. Stali tak przez chwilę w ciszy, aż wreszcie Tony roześmiał się głośno i porwał Pepper w ramiona. Na przemian tulił ją do siebie i zasypywał pocałunkami, a ona objęła go za szyję, płacząc i śmiejąc się jednocześnie. 

\- Kocham pana, panie Stark.  
\- Ja też panią kocham, pani Stark.

***

Słońce wlewało się do sypialni przez szczeliny w roletach i padało na twarz Tony’ego, który jednak, wyjątkowo jak na niego nie spał mimo, że było dosyć wcześnie. Leżał na plecach, jedną ręką obejmując śpiącą obok niego Pepper, a drugą zakładając sobie za głowę. Patrzył jednak nie na kobietę swojego życia, a na jej dłoń spoczywającą na jego piersi. Pierścionek z brylantem błyszczał w słońcu i Tony wciąż nie mógł się nadziwić, jak cudownie wygląda na jej palcu. Pomyślał, że brukowce i portale plotkarskie wręcz eksplodują, kiedy w końcu podadzą swoje zaręczyny do wiadomości publicznej. Odkąd on i Pepper wrócili do siebie i tak wciąż i wciąż na nowo maglowały ich życie prywatne, ale zdążył się już do tego przyzwyczaić.

Zgodnie uznali, że nie będą robić ze swoich zaręczyn tajemnicy, ale najpierw zamierzali powiedzieć o tym przyjaciołom. Stark uśmiechnął się, wyobrażając sobie ich reakcję, zwłaszcza kiedy dowiedzą się, że Pepper jest w ciąży. 

Z tych leniwych, porannych rozmyślań wyrwał go dźwięk alarmu. Drgnął, słysząc drażniący uszy dźwięk, a Pepper poderwała się jak oparzona. 

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała trąc oczy.  
\- Jeszcze nie wiem, ale na pewno nic przyjemnego – odparł Tony, pośpiesznie wygrzebał się z łóżka i ruszył do windy. – Nie czekaj na mnie ze śniadaniem, zjem, jak skopię kilka tyłów – rzucił jeszcze, zanim drzwi się za nim zamknęły. 

Pepper odprowadziła go wzrokiem pełnym niepokoju, ale nie próbowała zatrzymywać. Wiedziała, że to nie tyle jego obowiązek, co część życia. 

Nie minęło piętnaście minut od wszczęcia alarmu, a Iron Man już szybował ponad miastem, po swojej prawej stronie mając quinjeta z pozostałymi Avengersami.

\- Dzień dobry wszystkim! Nie ma to jak awantura o poranku, nie? 

W odpowiedzi usłyszał w słuchawce chór ogólnych pozdrowień i utyskiwanie Clinta, według którego tych, którzy śmieją wszczynać jakieś ataki przed poranną kawą powinna czekać długa i bolesna śmierć. I cóż, pewnie czeka, uznał Tony.

\- Co mamy na radarze? – rzucił pytanie, na które odpowiedział mu Steve.  
\- Doszło do ataku na zachód od miasta, jakieś pięćdziesiąt kilometrów stąd. 

Tony kilkoma mrugnięciami wyświetlił mapę, na której JARVIS usłużnie zaznaczył już miejsce ataku.

\- Przecież tam nic nie ma – wyraził swoją wątpliwość. – To znaczy nic godnego atakowania chyba, że komuś przeszkadza hurtownia obuwia.  
\- Też jestem zdziwiona – powiedziała Natasza – ale coś tam się dzieje i to najwyraźniej coś z naszej sfery zainteresowań.  
\- Co masz na myśli?  
\- Według naocznych świadków mamy do czynienia z jakimiś stworami, o których wiemy na razie tylko tyle, że na pewno nie pochodzą z Ziemi – wyjaśniła Nat.  
\- Obstawiam wyrwę międzywymiarową – dodał Bruce.

Kilka kolejnych mrugnięć wystarczyło Tony’emu, by znaleźć w sieci filmiki z miejsca zdarzenia. Dzięki Bogu za internet.

\- Nooo taak, zdecydowanie nie są z Ziemi – przyznał, kiedy na ekranie przyłbicy pojawił się stwór przypominający skrzyżowanie ośmiornicy z piranią. – Ktoś wie, skąd one się tam właściwie wzięły?  
\- Z tego, co wiadomo, na środku ulicy otworzył się portal, albo coś podobnego i one z niego wylazły – to znowu był Rogers.  
\- Tak po prostu?  
\- Na to wygląda. Musimy je powstrzymać, zanim rozlezą się po okolicy.

Okazało się, że powstrzymanie tych abominacji nie było takie trudne, bo istoty nie były zbyt inteligentne. Szybko przekonali się, że najwyraźniej ich jedynym celem było zniszczenie lub zabicie wszystkiego i wszystkich w zasięgu wzroku. Na szczęście były też dosyć podatne na ataki i jedynym problemem była ich liczebność i niezwykła agresja.

\- Kiedyś walczyłem z czymś podobnym! – zawołał Thor, który beztrosko rozgniatał stwory młotem. – Wdałem się w kłótnię z pewnym czarnoksiężnikiem, któremu nie spodobał się sposób, w jaki określiłem jego magię. Tylko że tamte miały mniej macek, a więcej zębów!  
\- Jest na nie jakiś szczególny sposób? – zapytał Clint, który ze swojej pozycji posyłał strzałę za strzałą.  
\- Zabić na śmierć! – odparł wesoło Thor.  
\- Bardzo pomocne – skwitowała Natasza wymieniając magazynek.  
\- Wciąż nie mogę pojąć, czemu pojawiły się akurat tutaj? – Tony powiedział na głos to, co nie dawało mu spokoju od samego początku. – Przecież tu jest daleko od wszystkiego!

Gdy tylko powiedział to na głos zrozumiał, że to jest właśnie powód. To miała być tylko dywersja, a oni oczywiście dali się na to złapać. 

\- Ludzie! Musimy… - zaczął, ale w tym samym momencie odezwał się JARVIS.  
\- Sir! Zaatakowano Avengers Tower.  
\- Kto?! – krzyknął Steve, ale Tony wiedział od razu, jeszcze zanim JARVIS odpowiedział.  
\- Loki.  
\- Kurwa – Stark poczuł, jak oblewa go lodowaty strach. Zerwał się do lotu, niemal z miejsca osiągając maksymalną prędkość. W słuchawce słyszał jeszcze głosy przyjaciół i przekleństwa miotane przez Thora, ale mało go to obchodziło, bo w Wieży została Pepper.

Wszystko nabrało dla niego sensu. Loki był potężnym czarnoksiężnikiem, więc bez problemu mógł sprowadzić jakieś stwory, by odwróciły ich uwagę. Musiał jednak wiedzieć, że Tony ruszy razem z resztą, wiec nie chodziło o to, by osaczyć go samego w Wieży. Musiało więc chodzić o Pepper. Znów zaklął i spróbował wycisnąć z silników jeszcze trochę mocy.

Dotarcie do Avengers Tower nie zajęło mu nawet piętnastu minut. Z metalicznym łupnięciem wylądował na tarasie, a to, co zobaczył sprawiło, że serce w nim zamarło.

Loki, w całej swojej boskiej okazałości, stał na skraju tarasu w mocnym uścisku trzymając przed sobą w Pepper i przykładając jej nóż do gardła. Jego uśmiech mógłby zamrażać wodę.

\- Jesteś wreszcie – powiedział i uśmiechnął się szerzej.

Tony nie odpowiedział, głównie dlatego, że strach ściskał go za gardło. Utkwił wzrok w ostrzu dotykającym skóry Pepper i z całą świadomością pojął, jak niewiele ją dzieli od śmierci. Spróbował przełknąć ślinę, co okazało się być bardzo trudne.

\- Nie przywitasz się ze mną? – odezwał się znowu Loki. – Nie widzieliśmy się przecież od tak dawna.  
\- Puść ją – powiedział w końcu Tony. Był przekonany, że słychać go było tylko dlatego, że głośniki w hełmie wzmocniły jego głos, bo dla niego brzmiał jak głuchy warkot. Gdzieś we wnętrzu jego ściśniętej strachem klatki piersiowej zaczęła iskrzyć się zimna furia. Wydawało mu się, że reaktor na jego piersi zaczyna pulsować.  
\- Och, ale nam jest ze sobą całkiem dobrze, prawda? – zakpił Loki i pochylił się ku Pepper, która zamknęła oczy, ale nie odezwała się słowem. – Po bliższym poznaniu zaczynam rozumieć, co takiego mogłeś w niej dostrzec.  
\- Puść ją! – powtórzył Tony, tym razem głośniej. – Ona nie ma z tym nic wspólnego!  
\- Nie ma?! Wszystko sprowadza się właśnie do niej! – Loki zrezygnował w końcu ze swojego fałszywego uśmiechu, a jego twarz wykrzywiła się w nieprzyjemnym grymasie. – Odebrała mi cię!

Tony spodziewał się czegoś takiego od początku, ale to wcale nie upraszczało sytuacji. Wszystko się wydało. Chociaż w tym momencie to było jego najmniejsze zmartwienie. Otworzył zbroję, by stawić temu czoła twarzą w twarz.

\- Tony, nie! – Pepper szarpnęła się w uścisku Psotnika, ale nie mogła dać mu rady. Loki przyciągnął ją do siebie i mocniej przycisnął nóż do szyi. Po jej skórze potoczyło się kilka kropek krwi.  
\- Uspokój się, głupia! – warknął na nią, ale Pepper nie zamierzał spokojnie patrzeć jak jej narzeczony daje się zabić.  
\- Zostaw nas w spokoju, ty parszywy sukinsynu! – znów spróbował się uwolnić, ale skutek był tylko taki, że Loki ścisnął jej ramie tak mocno, że krzyknęła z bólu.  
\- Wypuść moją narzeczoną – im większa wściekłość w nim kipiała, tym spokojniejszy był głos Starka. Spojrzał w oczy swojej dzielnej, dzielnej Pepper, które, choć pełne łez, patrzyły na niego pewnie i nieustraszenie. Kolejna rzecz, za którą ją kochał. Przeniósł wzrok na Lokiego.  
\- Jeśli chcesz się mścić, to jestem do twojej dyspozycji – powiedział rozkładając ręce. – Ona nie jest niczemu winna.  
\- Przez nią mnie zostawiłeś! – przypomniał mu Loki.  
\- Nie przez nią – przez ciebie samego – poprawił go Stark.

Zdumienie błysnęło w zielonych oczach Psotnika, ale szybko się opanował. 

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że zabicie Pepper zmieni cokolwiek? – kontynuował Tony. – Cóż, może faktycznie zmieni, bo jeśli ją skrzywdzisz – jeśli choć włos spadnie z jej głowy – to obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, żebyś za to zapłacił, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz w moim życiu. A jeśli chodziło ci o zwrócenie na siebie mojej uwagi to muszę przyznać, że ci się udało. Od tej pory możesz liczyć na moją całkowitą i niezachwianą nienawiść. 

W milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem. Żaden nie chciał wykonać pierwszego ruchu, wiec Tony’emu trochę ulżyło, kiedy obok niego z głośnym hukiem wylądował Thor. 

\- Co ty wyprawiasz, Loki? – zapytał Gromowładny.  
\- Nie twój interes – odwarknął Psotnik.  
\- Mój, bo najwyraźniej znowu rozwalasz miasto – odparł blondyn. – Wypuść pannę Potts i porozmawiajmy.  
\- Już rozmawialiśmy i nie bardzo nam to wychodzi, prawda? Z żadnym z was – Loki uśmiechnął się ironicznie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie dasz rady nam wszystkim, a zwłaszcza jemu – Thor skinął głową w kierunku skraju tarasu. Faktycznie, na niebie widać już było quinjeta, a narastający hałas świadczył o tym, że Hulk wspinał się po elewacji. 

Widać było, że argument trafił w cel, ale Loki wciąż nie zamierzał odpuścić. Gniew i poczucie zdrady były zbyt silne. 

\- Uwolnij pannę Potts, a pozwolimy ci odejść. Nikt nie będzie cię ścigał, prawda? – zaproponował Thor zerkając na Tony’ego, który nieznacznie skinął głową.  
\- Możesz na to liczyć. Nie chcę go już nigdy widzieć na oczy. _Mdli_ mnie na jego widok.

Krótki tik przebiegł przez twarz Lokiego, jakby próbował powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Albo płaczu. Tony’ego przestało to obchodzić. Może na początku jeszcze było mu żal Lokiego i czuł się trochę winny, ale kiedy zobaczył cienką stróżkę krwi spływającą po szyi Pepper resztki współczucia zniknęły zupełnie. 

Quinjet tymczasem zbliżył się do tarasu na tyle, że Steve mógł na niego zeskoczyć. Pilotował Nat, która utrzymywała go w równej pozycji, a Clint zajął miejsce w otwartych drzwiach maszyny.

\- Wygląda to trochę patowo – mruknął Cap. – O co właściwie mu chodzi?  
\- Później wyjaśnię – obiecał Tony. Zerknął w stronę czającego się z łukiem Burtona i uchwycił jego spojrzenie. Porozumiewawcze skinienie głowy wystarczyło, by zrozumiał zamiar łucznika.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, i że rozstaliśmy się w zgodzie. – zwrócił się do Lokiego konwersacyjnym tonem i wolnym krokiem ruszył przed siebie. Tak jak się spodziewał, Loki śledził go wzrokiem.  
\- Jak widać źle myślałeś – odparł Loki.  
\- Wiesz, że branie zakładników nie zmieni naszej sytuacji zwłaszcza, jeśli tym zakładnikiem jest moja narzeczona?  
\- Zawsze zyskuję dozę osobistej satysfakcji – Psotnik nie odrywał oczu od Tony’ego, który wciąż zachowywał stałą odległość od niego. W końcu musiał się odwrócić, żeby nie stracić go z oczu, zapominając o pozostałych świadkach rozmowy. 

Na tę chwilę czekał Clint. Kiedy tylko Loki odwrócił się, dając mu czystą linię strzału, błyskawicznie napiął łuk i wypuścił strzałę. Strzała rozpadła się w locie, uwalniając lotkę z silną neurotoksyną, która wbiła się w szyję Lokiego. Ten obrócił się zaskoczony i wyciągnął ją niemal natychmiast, ale było już za późno – toksyna sparaliżowała jego układ nerwowy. Zachwiał się, a Pepper natychmiast to wykorzystała i wyrwała mu się. Pobiegła do Tony’ego, który ruszył ku niej od razu gdy zobaczył, jak Barton strzelił. Kobieta padła mu w ramiona, a on przytulił ją mocno. 

\- Już dobrze. Już wszystko dobrze… - szeptał obejmując ją mocno i gładząc włosy. 

Nie zwracał uwagi na innych, którzy tymczasem zajęli się obezwładnionym Lokim. Dawka, jaką zawierał strzykawka, mogłaby powalić konia, ale nie do końca było wiadomo, jak podziała na Asgardczyka, więc trzeba go było jak najszybciej umieścić w celi. Pozostawił to Thorowi, a sam zaprowadził Pepper do środka. Mimo zapewnień, że poza draśnięciem na szyi nic jej nie jest, kazał JARVIS-owi przeskanować ją trzy razy, żeby zyskać absolutną pewność. W końcu dał się przekonać, ale kazał jej leżeć w łóżku i odpoczywać, a sam poszedł do salonu, gdzie jego przyjaciele prawdopodobnie zrobią z niego miazgę gdy usłyszą, co było prawdziwym powodem dzisiejszego ataku. A Tony nie będzie miał do nich pretensji. 

\- Stark, to chyba najgłupsza rzecz w twoim dorobku, a jest on imponujący – Natasza wyraziła zdanie wszystkich zebranych. Tony właśnie skończył opowiadać im krótką historię jego i Lokiego i, tak jak się spodziewał, nie przyjęli tego entuzjastycznie. – Co ty sobie właściwie myślałeś?  
\- Problem z Tonym polega na tym, że w takich sytuacjach myśli nie tą głową, co trzeba – skwitował go Clint, a Tony spojrzał na niego spode łba. – A może tak nie jest, co?  
\- Ale czemu zaatakował dopiero teraz? – zastanawiał się na głos Steve. – To znaczy, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem to rozstaliście się kilka tygodni temu, prawda? No właśnie, a ten atak nie był na tyle finezyjny, by planować go tak długo.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że wiem, czemu – powiedział Tony pociągając łyk alkoholu ze szklanki. – Jestem niemal pewien, że przez cały czas obserwował nas z ukrycia i musiał usłyszeć, jak przedwczoraj poprosiłem Pepper o rękę.  
\- Oświadczyłeś się? Gratulacje! – Bruce był z natury miłym człowiekiem, o ile akurat nie był Hulkiem, oczywiście.  
\- W sumie to oboje się oświadczyliśmy. Ja poprosiłem ją o rękę, a ona powiedział mi, że jest w ciąży – wyjaśnił Stark z krzywym uśmiechem.  
\- Co?! – okrzyk zbiorowego zdziwienia nie był tego dnia czymś nadzwyczajnym.  
\- W takim razie podwójne gratulacje – dorzucił Bruce.  
\- Czyli sugerujesz, że Loki zrobił to powodowany zazdrością? – upewniła się Natasza.  
\- To chyba jedyny prawdopodobny powód, chociaż myślę, że bardziej chodził o to, że nie lubi siedzieli tym, co uważa za swoją własność – Tony wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Ale mówiłeś, że rozstaliście się w… przyjaźni? – zaryzykował Steve, bo nie mógł znaleźć lepszego określenia.  
\- Też tak myślałem, ale jak widać myliłem się. Nigdy nie podejrzewałbym Lokiego o tak silne…  
\- …uczucia? – dokończył za niego Thor, który akurat wszedł do salonu. Do tej pory był w podziemiach Wieży, gdzie Tony zamontował klatkę na wypadek, gdyby ich wielki zielony przyjaciel wymknął się spod kontroli. Teraz znów posłużyła do uwięzienia Psotnika. – Mało kto spodziewa się po moim bracie jakichkolwiek uczuć, może poza złośliwością i samouwielbieniem. Co pokazuje tylko, jak mało go znałeś.  
\- Fakt, zbyt słabo go znałem, by spodziewać się, że zaatakuje Pepper – zgodził się kwaśno Tony.  
\- Co z nim? – Steve zwrócił się do Gromowładnego.  
\- Obudził się i raczej nie będzie próbował uciec. Wygląda na zrezygnowanego i pogodzonego z losem.  
\- To dobrze, mniej roboty dla nas – pragmatycznie zauważył Barton.  
\- Prosił mnie, żebym przekazał ci, że chce z tobą porozmawiać – dodał Thor ponownie zwracając się do Starka.  
\- I o czym niby chce ze mną rozmawiać? – Tony skrzyżował ręce na piersi.  
\- Nie wiem, nie wnikałem – Thor wzruszył ramionami – ale musisz wiedzieć o nim jedno – Loki zawsze był mistrzem udawania. Ukrywanie emocji i manipulacja nimi tak bardzo weszły mu w krew, że teraz trudno jest mu otworzyć się przed kimś. Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię. I wiem też, że jeśli Loki zrobił coś takiego, to nie przez zazdrość czy chęć zemsty. To tylko maska skrywająca jego prawdziwe uczucia. 

Wszystkich zaskoczył ten krótki wywód, bo Thor też nie wyglądał na wrażliwca. Zapadło milczenie, podczas którego on i Stark mierzyli się wzrokiem.

\- Uważasz, że powinienem się z nim zobaczyć? – zapytał w końcu Tony.  
\- Uważam, że wy dwaj powinniście jasno i raz na zawsze wyjaśnić sobie pewne kwestie – odparł Thor – ale do niczego cię nie zmuszę.  
\- Zastanowię się nad tym. A teraz wybaczcie, ale Pepper pewnie na mnie czeka. To był długi dzień dla wszystkich i może powinniśmy wrócić do tego jutro.

Powiedziawszy to Tony odwrócił się i wyszedł. Nie był pewien, czy faktycznie powinien porozmawiać z Lokim. Czuł, że jego gniew nie minął, tylko przygasł pogrzebany gdzieś pod warstwą ulgi, kiedy Pepper była już bezpieczna. Obawiał się, że stając twarzą w twarz z bezbronnym Lokim zamkniętym w celi może ulec pokusie sięgnięcia po zemstę. 

Stanął przed drzwiami sypialni i wziął głęboki wdech, zanim je otworzył. Pepper przysnęła, czekając na niego, ale obudziła się słysząc że wchodzi. 

\- I jak tam? – zapytała ziewając.  
\- W porządku. Chyba – odpowiedział Tony siadając na skraju łóżka. – Posłuchaj Pepper, chcę cię przeprosić…  
\- Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, skarbie. Uratowałeś mnie. Nas – przerwała mu uśmiechając się i kładąc dłoń na brzuchu.  
\- Pepper, to przeze mnie omal nie zginęłaś – nie dawał za wygraną Tony. Opowiedział jej całą historię jeszcze podczas badań i miał palące poczucie, że kobieta powinna być na niego wściekła. Poczułby się lepiej, gdyby była na niego zła, zamiast traktować go z całą tą wyrozumiałością. – Naraziłem ciebie, naraziłem nasze dziecko. Naraziłem całe miasto, do ciężkiej cholery! Zrozumiem, jeśli teraz zechcesz odejść…  
\- Wystarczy – ucięła Potts, która już domyśliła się, dokąd to wszystko zmierza. – Być może kiedyś faktycznie po czymś takim bym cię zostawiła, ale to było kiedyś. Po naszym ostatnim rozstaniu przemyślałam wiele spraw i wiem, że nie ty jeden byłeś za nie odpowiedzialny. Wyrzucałam ci, że bycie Iron Manem jest dla ciebie ważniejsze niż ja. Że wolisz narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, albo siedzieć w warsztacie niż być ze mną. Kazałam ci wybierać miedzy dwiema częściami twojego życia. To było nie fair, bo przecież nigdy nie ukrywałeś przede mną, kim jesteś. Powinnam była wiedzieć, że kochając Tony’ego Starka muszę pokochać też Iron Mana, bo nie da się ich rozdzielić. Jesteś nieprzewidywalny, genialny i impulsywny, ale też szczery, uczciwy i dobry. Robiłeś wiele szalonych rzeczy, ale nigdy nie udawałeś kogoś, kim nie jesteś. Kocham cię właśnie takim i nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu. Tym razem trzeba czegoś więcej, niż zazdrosny bóg, bym cię zostawiła.

Tony słuchał Pepper i czuł, że szczypią go oczy. Kiedy skończyła nie mógł znaleźć słów, by wyrazić, co on sam czuje, więc po prostu przytulił się do niej, by w ten sposób przekazać jej, jak bardzo ją kocha i jak wiele znaczy dla niego. Pepper zrozumiała i również go objęła.

***

Pepper znów zasnęła, ale do Tony’ego sen nie przychodził. Wciąż myślał o tym, czy powinien zejść na dół do Lokiego. Wróciło poczucie winy i resztki sumienia nakazywały mu zakończyć tę sprawę. Cicho wyszedł z łóżka i ruszył do windy, która zawiozła go na podziemne poziomy. 

Drzwi się rozsunęły, a on zobaczył przed sobą klatkę o przezroczystych ścianach, grubych na kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Na podłodze, oparty o nią plecami, siedział Loki. Kiedy zobaczył Starka zerwał się na nogi i utkwił w nim wzrok. Tony przełknął gulę w gardle i podszedł bliżej.

\- Chciałeś ze mną mówić – powiedział nieco zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Chciałem cię zobaczyć – odpowiedział Loki stając tuż przed nim. 

Dzieliło ich tylko kilkadziesiąt centymetrów hartowanego szkła, ale równie dobrze mógł to być ocean. 

\- Czemu to zrobiłeś? Aż tak bardzo nie lubisz, kiedy ktoś dotyka twoich rzeczy?  
\- Nigdy nie uważałem cię za swoją własność – z bliska Loki wydawał się zmęczony i zrezygnowany.  
\- Jakoś nie okazywałeś mi, że było inaczej.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że taki układ ci pasuje.  
\- Pasował. Przez jakiś czas – Tony wsunął dłonie w kieszenie i przeniósł ciężar ciała na jedną nogę. – Ale w miarę, jak to trwało czułem, że potrzeba czegoś… więcej.

Zamilkli. Loki wciąż świdrował Tony’ego wzrokiem i mężczyzna zaczął zastanawiać się, co się roi w głowie jego byłego kochanka.

\- Chciałeś… więcej? – powtórzył niepewnie Loki.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś traktował mnie jak kogoś równego sobie, a nie tylko jak prywatną dziwkę. Chciałem czuć, że byłem dla ciebie ważny!  
\- Byłeś. Zawsze byłeś – zapewnił go Loki, a wzrok mu złagodniał. – Myślałem, że o tym wiesz.  
\- Nigdy nie dałeś mi powodu, by tak myśleć.  
\- Wydawałeś się zadowolony z zainteresowania, jakie ci okazywałem.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że nie chodziło tylko o seks! Nie wiem, jak to wygląda u was, ale ludzie do szczęścia potrzebują miłości. Bez tego każdy związek to tylko pieprzenie.  
\- I dlatego znalazłeś sobie kogoś innego?  
\- Tak. I po raz kolejny powtarzam ci, że zabicie mojej narzeczonej przyniosłoby odwrotny skutek. Choć wtedy nie mógłbyś narzekać na brak uwagi z mojej strony. Poruszyłbym niego i ziemię, żeby cię znaleźć i zabić. Zapamiętaj to na przyszłość.  
\- Kochasz ją? – zapytał nagle Loki.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Tony natychmiast, choć nie wiedział, dokąd ta rozmowa zmierza. Loki zdawał się krążyć wokół właściwego tematu.  
\- A mnie?

To pytanie zaskoczyło Starka. Wahał się przez moment nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć.

\- Kochałem. Kiedyś – powiedział w końcu cicho. – Ale dałem sobie spokój, kiedy zrozumiałem, że ty nie kochasz mnie.

Loki wydawał się zaskoczony szczerością Tony’ego. Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, niemal dotykając szkła nosem i przycisnął do niego dłoń, jakby chciał sięgnąć na zewnątrz.

\- Tony, ja też cię…  
\- Milcz! – Stark przerwał mu gwałtownie. Zdążył już pożałować swoich słów i tego, że tu przyszedł. – Nie chcę tego słyszeć. Miałeś wystarczająco wiele okazji, by mi to powiedzieć. Teraz to już niczego nie zmieni. Thor mówił, że ma zamiar jak najszybciej zabrać cię do Asgardu, wiec mam nadzieję, że to nasze ostatnie spotkanie. Zmarnowałeś swoją szansę.  
\- Anthony…

Tony wyszedł bez słowa. Nie miał zamiaru wysłuchiwać spóźnionych wyznań miłości. Nie teraz, kiedy w końcu poukładał sobie życie. Wrócił do sypialni, gdzie Pepper spała zwinięta w kłębek i pomyślał, że ta jedyna prawdziwa miłość była zawsze tuż obok i pewnie nie doceniłby jej, gdyby nie Loki. To była chyba jedyna jasna strona tej sytuacji. Położył się za plecami Pepper, obejmując ją i chowając twarz w jej włosach, a ona mruknęła przez sen i ułożyła się wygodniej w jego ramionach. 

***

\- Ostrzegałem cię, że związek ze śmiertelnikiem nie jest dobrym pomysłem – przypomniał Thor Lokiemu, kiedy razem przemierzali korytarze asgardzkiego pałacu.  
\- Daruj sobie – mruknął Loki. Nie był w nastroju na nic, a już zwłaszcza na słowne utarczki ze swoim bratem.  
\- Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że wiem, jak się czujesz – powiedział łagodnie blondyn.  
\- Nie chcę twojego współczucia. Chcę tylko mieć święty spokój. 

Thor się nie zrażał. Znał brata lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny, więc wiedział, że ten udaje tylko niewzruszonego. 

\- Tony jest dobrym człowiekiem, wbrew temu, co nawet on sam twierdzi, ale to wciąż człowiek i może to lepiej, że rozstaliście w ten sposób.  
\- Co to niby ma znaczyć?  
\- W porównaniu do naszego, jego życie jest żałośnie krótkie i kruche. W końcu i tak by odszedł, zostawiając cię z bólem i pustką. Ludzie są jak ogień – płoną jasno i intensywnie, ale szybko się wypalają. Jeśli pozwolisz im się oparzyć ból pozostanie z tobą jeszcze długo po tym, gdy płomienie zgasną. 

Loki nic na to nie odpowiedział. Doceniał wsparcie, jakie okazywał mu brat, choć czuł się z tym dziwnie.

\- Udało ci się zapomnieć? – zapytał w końcu.  
\- Czegoś takiego nie da się zapomnieć. Można się przyzwyczaić, ale wspomnienie tego, co zostało utracone, zostaje na zawsze.  
\- Przekleństwo naszej nieśmiertelnej rasy.  
\- Przekleństwo wszystkich kochających.


End file.
